Their Cries in the Silence
by Firegirl210
Summary: A collection of Poetry dedicated to the villains and heroes of multiple anime.  Code Geass, D Gray Man, DNAngel and more
1. Lelouch and Suzaku:All the Wrong Reasons

**_This is a collection of poetry dedicated to the characters of Code Geass, alive or dead. Hope you enjoy it!  
I was particularly proud of this poem, I'm not gonna lie.  
Duh, I don't own the CG characters, CLAMP and the other Japanese people do. Horray for the Mangakas!  
Please review!!_**

* * *

Lelouch and Suzaku--All the Wrong Reasons

I will stand

I will fight

I will not be beaten down

I am strong

I must go on

I cannot give up now!

Foolish dreams

By selfish means

Never turn the way you wished

Shattered heart

Soul torn apeart

A dreamer's vision gone amiss

Meaningless Loyalty

To this corrupted Royalty

Will kill you all

Your own fault

Fighting on

Purpose gone

Will bring your own fall

Doom us all

Head to head

Now everyone is dead

And we are standing on their graves

We did it all the wrong way

All the right traitors

All the right treasons

All the wrong ways

All the wrong reasons

* * *

**_I kind of imagined this one reading as a song, oddly enough. I find myself singing it instead of reading it out loud. Is that weird?_**

**_Review with suggestions or requests!_**

**_~Firegirl_**


	2. Suzaku Kururugi: Nothing

_**Look, people, I don't care what he's done, Suzaku is my very favorite character in Code Geass, and, let's face it, is also a sexy beast. Just throwing that out there. Anyway, this is one I wrote for Suzaku Kururugi.**_

Suzaku Kururugi -- For Nothing

Lies

Loss

Death

Betrayal

Your life is a mess

Of Japanese

Now Elevens

And Britannians

Fighting for this little island

For their home

For their pride

For their people

For their lives

For nothing

But they're all fighting

For the wrong side

The wrong reasons

Can't they see...

Everyone is dying

And for what?

For nothing

Both sides loose

Both sides push on

Killing and killing

For nothing

Losing or winning

For nothing

Trying and failing

For nothing

Screaming and wailing

For nothing

All this death...

For absolutely nothing.

* * *

**_~Firegirl_**


	3. Allen Walker: Screaming

**_Allen always struck me because he was still kind of an innocent kid who has to go through all these ridiculous trials and tribulations, and I thought it was kind of cool. So I wrote this little ditty for him._**

* * *

Allen Walker - The Inside

A child becomes a weapon

Innocence lost

You cry for the demons you slay

We are destroyers

Weapons of God

They are demonic

Souls gone astray

You are only a child...

Pain that never dies

Death before your eyes

You're fine on the surface

But crying on the inside

Smiling faces

Unfamiliar places

It's all the same to you

Friends come and go

Allies turn to foes

The whole world is a jumbled up mess

You see with your eyes

The truth behind lies

You're fine on the surface...

But screaming on the inside

* * *

**_~Firegirl Excorcist of Flames_**


	4. Dark Mousy: Blossom on the Wind

Dark Mousy--Nothing but a Blossom on the Wind

You have been here a long time

You have seen many people come

And even more go

In and out of your field of view

Sometimes for the briefest of instants

And sometimes for the entirety of your time in this world

You have loved many

When the boy's heart that you shared would pound

So did yours

You just never admitted it

It is easy to Love, you know

You can give all you have and hold nothing back

Acting like womans' hearts are nothing but sakura blossoms on the wind

Blown to you easily, and pulled away just as suddenly

Easy come

Easy go

But to be loved

It is a challenge you have never faced before

To be loved

Not as the other half

To be accepted only to disappear

But to be loved as what you are

A seperate being entirely

A monster?

Perhaps

But she loves you all the same

And that fact frightens you more than anything


	5. Satoshi Hiwakari: It's a Little Late Now

**_Now, personally I always thought Satoshi had a little thing for Daisuke, but that might just be me. Don't lynch me for my perceptions._**

* * *

Satoshi Hikari/Hiwatari-It's a little late now

You live by one rule

Never get close to ANYONE

Never care for ANYTHING

If you become attached in any way

It will be taken from you

So when you found yourself caring

For anyone

Anything

A demon came

To tear it away from you

And when you cared enough

To risk everything

That demon came to kill that which you care for

Despite all attempts to cling to your rules

You can no longer live

In your state of constant detachment

And even though it's happening against your will

It's a little late to start caring now

* * *

_**~Firegirl, Demon Angel~**_


	6. Lelouch Lamperouge: Games

**_I know we all love world-conquering Lelouch, but personally he scares me just a little bit, not gonna lie. I love him to death, but I wrote this when I was in my 'I hate you Lelouch!' stage while watching the anime. So...yeah..._**

* * *

Lelouch Lamperouge-Games

Human Beings

Living things

You're all just pieces in my game

Living

Dying

Failing

Trying

To me it is all the same

I will

I must

I have to win!

This deadly game of Strategy

For if I fail

Thus ends the tale

And they will never again be free

No game is won without losing

No victory without choosing

I suppose I'll loose some pieces

Along the way

That's the price we pay

I must bring this evil to justice

Even if I must sacrifice my soul

* * *

**_~Firegirl, Gamesmaster~_**


	7. Rolo Lamperouge: Meaningless Existence

**_Now, let's understand something before I actually post this. I hated Rolo through the entire second season and wanted him to die in a pit of despair. But...when it actually happened I was kind of sad. He was the only character I cried for in this anime other than Suzaku and Lelouch. But anyway, this is just me actually pitying the guy._**

* * *

Rolo Lamperouge-A Meaningless Exsistence

Heart is pounding,

You can't stop now

You have to keep him safe somehow

Nowhere to run

Nowhere to hide

In your ear he shouts his lies

The pain is strong

You can't last long

And he's begging you to let him fall

You have to try

He cannot die

Not while you're still breathing

Like the angel of death

With your dying breaths

You bring him safely down to earth

Never knowing

Or maybe never caring

He never loved you at all

* * *

_**~Firegirl, Knight of Fire**_


End file.
